Inner Demons
''Inner Demons ''is a episode in Red vs Blue: Legends. It was written by MrFluffman 00:55, October 24, 2011 (UTC). Song thumb|100px|left|Song for Inner Demons! Enjoy! Plot Elizabeth, an English colony world in the Outer Rim. A world formerely known for peace, now known for war. In the reckage of the capital city, Phantoms cruised in and out of the warzone. Marines hastily rebuilt barricades to slow down the Covenant advance. And in the ruins of a certain house, a young man held a woman in his arms. She had been caught by an Energy Sword weilded by a certain Elite. That same Elite sheathed it, laughing. The young man looked up, pure rage on his face. The Elite simply spat on the ground, then turned and walked away. The young man simply spat back. The Elite turned around, his energy sword sparking back to life, when his fellow Elite shouted, "No, Harack! We'll have time to finish them later. Our brothers call for reinforcements, the infedels are pushing back." Harack nodded, then turned around to leave. "It's not over!" the young man yelled in a British accent, "I'll kill you for this! I will!" The Elite laughed, turning back around. "Then we will meet again, infidel," he said, mandibles barely handling human speech, "but you won't be so lucky next time." With that, he turned and followed his fellow. --------------------------------------------- Freelancer Agent Wyoming lay prone on a small cliff overlooking the colony world of Vega. The Covenant had occupied it for years, it's low gravity helping them move faster, but when Project Freelancer had been formed, Wyoming's first mission had been to free this world, along with Washington, Carolina, and New York. "Report," Wyoming said, thick English accent slicing through the air. York took a step forward, crouching next to him. "It appears they're making camp," he said, "and their leader appears to be readying a personal attack. I'm pretttyy sure that they know where we are." "Who's their leader?" "Some guy named Harack." Wyoming paused, memories flashing back, memories he'd tried to push away, but where returning. He looked up at York. "Take care of the troops," Wyoming said, "and I'll take care of their leader." "What?!" Washington said, walking over, "you can't be serious! You want to take on a genetically modified Elite? Can you even take him?!" "I can and I will," Wyoming said, leaping into the air, and soaring higher than he normally would, thanks to gravity. As he went towards the leader's tent, Wash, York, and Carolina walked up to where he had been. "You think something's wrong with him?" York asked. Carolina shrugged, "Could have just woken up with a hard on. I know York gets that sometimes..." "How do you deal with that?!" Wash asked. "It's between me and Carolina." York said, his voice reflecting the grin inside his helmet. Wash debated asking for more information, but after several seconds of thought, decided against it. He sighed and pulled out is Assault Rifle. "Allright," he said, "let's just kill some aliens or ''I'm ''gonna get a hard on!" Category:RvB Legends